


Don't Let Me Go

by LKChoi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: Ironic promises





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote after I saw this gif:   
> https://goo.gl/images/HOq1tt.

Gif Caption:  
Key: Yaa~~~! Let me go~~~>_<  
Minho: Nevaaaar~~~^o^

...4 years later....

Minho and Key stood hand in hand, the tiny sanctuary abuzz with the murmurs of their private audience. Both stared at the tips of each other's polished shoes, daring to glance up in quick moments to peak at the other's facial expressions. 

Minho chewed on his bottom lip as tears rolled down his cheeks, muffling his own husked cries. Cursing himself for breaking down into a million peices in front of his husband-to-be. 

Key let go of his right hand and swiped away the tears building in his eyes, then clutched his betrothed again twice as tightly. Kibum was a fool for tradition, but he was an even bigger fool for the tall quivering frog prince standing before him.

On this special day, in their own special  way; they were breaking it by taking each other's hands in marriage. And through their heartfelt promises, they would create traditions of their own for many years to come. 

"Choi Minho"

Minho let out an unsteady breath and looked into his partner's eyes. They glistened with the burning tears that threatened to melt the resolve he needed to make his vow. They shimmered with all the love that his mind, body and soul would give endlessly. And just like that, meeting those beautiful brown eyes, with that heavenly voice; Kibum made him a demand. 

A proclamation only they understood. A private life-long wish being fulfilled. Minho smiled when Kibum finally said:

"Never let me go."

-END- 


End file.
